


Sons of Eire

by sidhedcv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dicono che Macha abbia dato alla luce i suoi figli proprio in questo punto» Connor aggrottò appena la fronte, voltandosi verso l’altro con aria incerta e ricercando il suo sguardo: tutti conoscevano la leggenda della fondazione della città, di come la donna dei Tuatha Dé Danann, costretta ad affrontare una gara di corsa con i cavalli del re pur essendo incinta, avesse vinto e poi partorito due gemelli, e allo stesso modo tutti conoscevano la prima apparizione della donna e la conseguente fondazione della città ma Connor non riusciva a capire cosa questo potesse c’entrare con loro.<br/>«Quando ero piccolo mio padre mi portava spesso qui. Diceva sempre che siamo legati a doppio filo ad Emain Macha: nasciamo e moriamo qui, tra le sue braccia. Non mi sono mai allontanato da qui, sai? Non più di qualche lega di distanza».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/gifts).



> Mi baso su una quantità di miti, saghe e leggende che non è mica poco ed è piuttosto difficile riuscire a conciliare o a rispettare esattamente tutti i particolari: questo vuol dire che ci sono e ci saranno sicuramente mescolanze tra le varie saghe e tra i vari periodi storici – ovviamente tutti all’interno dell’antica Irlanda. Ma ecco: uomo avvisato, mezzo salvato.

Camminava lentamente per le strade di Emain Macha coperto da un semplice mantello nero, lo sguardo curioso che da sotto il cappuccio vagava senza sosta sulle povere case quasi accatastate l’una sull’altra e sui loro abitanti che si affaccendavano all’interno e all’esterno di esse. Nascosto dal buio i infilò in un vicolo  mai visto prima – d’altra parte questa era la prima volta da anni che si azzardava a mettere piede nella parte più esterna della città – con la stessa calma di sempre, seguitando a camminare e stringendosi nel mantello per proteggersi dal freddo della sera.

Il respiro si condensava davanti a lui in nuvolette di vapore che si dissipavano nell’aria solo qualche istante più tardi, mentre la figura ancora avanzava, curiosa di vedere in quale luogo i suoi piedi l’avrebbero portato di lì a poco.

Smise di osservare tutto ciò che lo circondava solamente nell’accorgersi di un improvviso rumore di passi alle sue spalle: si fermò con discrezione, avvertendo fermarsi in quell’esatto istante anche i passi dietro di sé, dandogli la prova che i suoi timori fossero del tutto fondati.  

Riprese a camminare nel buio che pian piano era sceso sulla città, cercando di mantenere la calma e allo stesso tempo di affrettare ulteriormente il passo, conscio dei pochi, spiacevoli motivi che potessero spingere qualcuno ad aggirarsi in quella parte della città a quell’ora. L’improvvisa comparsa di un muro in fondo alla strada e la certezza di essere davvero in grossi guai lo costrinsero a fermarsi di scatto mentre la sua mente lavorava frenetica nel tentativo di trovare una qualsiasi soluzioni ai suoi problemi.

«Puoi anche smettere di scappare, ora» la voce alle sue spalle lo costrinse a voltarsi e a ritrovarsi davanti due uomini ammantati con un’aria davvero ben poco rassicurante. Rimase in silenzio, attendendo che gli uomini mostrassero le loro intenzioni, per quanto queste fossero già piuttosto chiare ai suoi occhi.

Quando uno dei due uomini estrasse un coltello piuttosto arrugginito dallo stivale destro si costrinse a rimanere calmo, tentando quasi di nascondersi ulteriormente sotto il cappuccio del mantello; «temo di non avere nulla da darvi».

«Sono sicuro che troveremo qualcosa» il ghigno di uno dei due uomini e i pochi passi in avanti di entrambi lo costrinsero ad indietreggiare il più possibile, fino a ritrovarsi letteralmente con le spalle al muro. Per quanto la sua mente cercasse una via d’uscita da quella situazione l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare in quel momento era che difficilmente avrebbe potuto fare una scelta peggiore del voler passeggiare un po’ da solo di notte e per di più in un punto sconosciuto della città.

«Non ho nulla con me, state soltanto perdendo tempo».

«Sta’ zitto» una spinta piuttosto brusca seguì le sue parole, mandandolo a picchiare la schiena contro il muro ed impedendogli di intercettare il coltello ormai puntato alla sua gola. Si vide costretto a rimanere immobile mentre le mani del secondo uomo strattonavano il mantello e per qualche istante quasi non si rese conto del tonfo sordo poco distante.

«Lascialo andare!» sentì il pugnale premere con più forza contro il proprio collo e nella frazione di un secondo riuscì ad intravedere una terza figura stringere nella mano destra una pietra, probabilmente raccolta da terra qualche istante prima. Con un improvviso moto di speranza nel vedere l’altro uomo steso a terra e privo di sensi tentò di liberarsi dall’unico ladro rimasto, ancora incredulo per l’improvvisa comparsa di quell’intoppo nei suoi piani.

Nel momento di sgomento che seguì riuscì a liberarsi con uno strattone dalla presa dell’uomo, trattenendo un sibilo di dolore nel sentire la lama del coltello ferirgli di striscio la spalla; con un movimento repentino piantò una gomitata nel fianco dell’altro, indietreggiando il più velocemente possibile per allontanarsi da lui. Al ladro bastò un’occhiata per rendersi conto che, complice la prestanza fisica dell’ultimo arrivato, sarebbe stato decisamente meglio abbandonare l’impresa.

I due uomini rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare i respiri spezzati e più veloci del normale, fino a quando l’ultimo arrivato non si decise a parlare: «non c’è di che».

L’altro lo osservò per un istante con aria persa prima di capire l’antifona e scoppiare a ridere per quel tono di voce così acido che di certo non era abituato a sentire «ti ringrazio».

«Magari la prossima volta evita di girare da solo a quest’ora in certe parti della città, ragazzino» non fece nemmeno in tempo a domandarsi perché quel _ragazzino_ sembrasse trovare tutta quella situazione così divertente: una voce alle sue spalle interruppe qualsiasi altro pensiero a riguardo.

«Mio signore!» un uomo correva verso di loro, un’espressione sollevata dipinta sul viso; «finalmente ti ho trovato, temevo di dover mobilitare metà delle guardie della città per ritrovarti».

«Sto bene, va tutto bene, ed è merito di--»

«Connor» concluse l’uomo, non riuscendo a nascondere lo stupore per quella situazione che non riusciva affatto a capire.

«Dovresti aggiungere un _mio signore_ , dato che ti trovi al cospetto del tuo re» l’uomo che portava le insegne della guardia personale dei Re dell’Ulster lo fissò con ostilità ma Connor nemmeno ci fece caso, troppo impegnato ad osservare con espressione quasi sconvolta quello che a quanto pareva era—

«Tu saresti Braèndan Mac Ruadh? Grande Re dell’Ulaidh?»

«Proprio io». Braèndan sorrise divertito, osservando lo sguardo sempre più incredulo di Connor; «ti sorprende tanto?»

«.. Sei un ragazzino. Mi aspettavo perlomeno un uomo» senza contare che al sentire parlare di un re che teneva le redini di tutto il loro regno si sarebbe aspettato qualcuno di— decisamente più grosso di quel corpicino minuto.

Quelle parole però non sembravano essere state particolarmente gradite dalla guardia dell’Ard Rì – era abbastanza evidente che la prima impressione per entrambi non era stata molto positiva –, che sguainò la daga, puntandogliela contro: «come ti permetti di—»

Ma una seconda risata divertita di Braèndan interruppe quello che sembrava l’inizio di una minaccia; «va tutto bene, Fiachra, non c’è bisogno di fare così. Mi ha salvato la vita e ho come l’impressione che questo non sia il modo adatto per ringraziarlo» posò con gentilezza la mano sul braccio del soldato, facendogli abbassare l’arma prima di tornare a cercare lo sguardo dell’altro uomo: «piuttosto.. hai un posto dove dormire questa notte?»

«.. Non esattamente» Connor aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, cercando di capire dove l’altro volesse andare a parare.

«Splendido, ho trovato il modo per ringraziarti. Vai avanti, Fiachra, e fai preparare una stanza per lui».

«Lo farò, mio signore, non appena ti avrò riportato a palazzo sano e salvo» Fiachra non sembrò scomporsi più di tanto per quell’ordine, limitandosi a precederli dopo il gesto di assenso di Braèndan.

«Come hai fatto a capire che non vivo ad Emain Macha?» lo sguardo penetrante di Connor – insieme a quel cipiglio che sembrava essere caratteristico della sua espressione, come Braèndan stava cominciando a notare – e l’impressione che volesse continuare a trattarlo come una persona comune non potevano fare altro che aumentare la simpatia dell’Ard Rì nei suoi confronti.

«Se non consideri il fatto che vengo spesso da queste parti e non ti ho mai visto prima--» un lieve colpo di tosse di disapprovazione da parte di Fiachra lo fece sorridere appena; «il tuo mantello è coperto di polvere ed è piuttosto improbabile che sia lì solo per aver camminato per queste strade. E soprattutto non sapevi chi io fossi».

Connor si scoprì ad apprezzare molto più del dovuto quel piccolo sorriso soddisfatto dipinto sulle labbra dell’altro.

 

Aveva continuato per tutto il tragitto fino al gigantesco – specialmente considerato che fino a quel giorno Connor aveva vissuto in un villaggio piuttosto modesto – edificio che ospitava il Re dell’Ulster a porsi domande che probabilmente sarebbero rimaste senza risposta per diverso tempo, dato che Braèndan sembrava a tutti i costi voler mantenere quell’aurea di mistero intorno a sé, perlomeno sulle proprie decisioni, sulle proprie scelte e sui propri pensieri.

Più che mistero effettivamente la sensazione era quella di una strana confusione alla quale non era affatto abituato, tale da costringerlo a continuare a pensare a lui – ma solo perché avrebbe voluto _capirlo_ davvero – per tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto da solo nella stanza che gli avevano concesso.

Si trovava immobile davanti al camino acceso, lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme danzanti, concentrato a riflettere sui propri pensieri quando il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla porta della sua stanza lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni.

«È aperto» davanti a lui comparve un ragazzino esile che si tormentava le mani con aria nervosa; Connor non poté fare a meno di chiedersi il motivo di quell’agitazione, soprattutto considerando il fatto che si ritrovava davanti ad un uomo comune. Anche se questo forse non poteva saperlo.

«L-L’Ard Rì ha chiesto se vi farebbe piacere unirvi al banchetto di stasera» balbettò insicuro il ragazzo che sembrava non vedere l’ora di voltarsi e scappare via.

«Banchetto?» tentò di mantenere un’espressione neutra ma non poté comunque nascondere la sorpresa che l’aveva colto a quelle parole: non che fosse stupito all’idea dell’organizzazione di un banchetto, certo, era più il fatto di essere stato considerato come un possibile invitato a risultargli un concetto strano. Non era altro che un forestiero, imbattutosi nell’Ard Rì per puro caso e senza nessun altro rapporto di qualsiasi genere con lui e proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi perché avrebbe voluto averlo a quel dannato banchetto.

«Il capo del Fianna è tornato vincitore dall’ultima guerra contro i predoni del mare e l’Ard Rì ha organizzato una festa in suo onore» il ragazzino d’altra parte sembrava saperne quanto lui e di certo non valeva la pena di fare ulteriori domande e finire per risultare _ingrato_ o qualsiasi altra cosa potesse essere presa come un’offesa.

«Capisco» si limitò ad annuire appena e con suo estremo divertimento il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, scappando via come se un esercito lo stesse inseguendo.

Poche ore più tardi si ritrovava nella Cróeb Derg – la sala dove tradizionalmente i Re dell’Ulaidh conservavano i trofei di guerra, prescelta in quell’occasione da Braèndan per ospitare il banchetto – seduto a qualche posto di distanza dal Re, lo sguardo fisso su quel sorriso che splendeva sul suo volto senza che però riuscisse a coglierne davvero il motivo.

Kilian ò Bhraonàin era esattamente tutto quello che chiunque si sarebbe aspettato dal capo del Fianna: solido e ben piazzato dava sempre e comunque l’impressione di poter abbattere un albero a mani nude – caratteristica molto apprezzata tra i soldati.

«Non pensavi di trovarmi ancora tutto intero, eh?» Kilian dischiuse le labbra in un sorriso a dir poco enorme, stringendo affettuosamente la spalla del Re e servendosi con la mano libera dell’ennesima porzione di carne; in quanto capo del Fianna gli spettava il posto d’onore alla destra di Braèndan, seguito subito dopo dai nove feniani che costituivano il clan di Kilian e che occupavano i rimanenti posti del tavolo principale della sala.

«A dire la verità--» Braèndan cercò di replicare a quelle parole, ma nel giro di un istante una seconda voce, proveniente esattamente dalla panca di fronte a Kilian, lo interruppe: «non vantarti troppo, Kilian, se non fosse stato per me e Finnian saresti già cibo per i tuoi adorati cani» con la consueta finezza Keeran, uno dei _fian_ più fidati e più vicini a Kilian, scoppiò in una risata divertita, costringendo anche l’uomo al suo fianco a sorridere praticamente dentro al boccale di birra che teneva tra le mani.

«Come sempre grazie per la fiducia, Keeran. Anche se sono costretto ad ammettere che per certi aspetti le tue parole non sono del tutto prive di fondamento».

«Per certi aspetti?» Finnian depose il boccale sul tavolo, inarcando le sopracciglia in direzione del fian e rivolgendogli uno sguardo scettico; Keeran si voltò ad osservare il compagno con un sorriso quasi beffardo, notando probabilmente per l’ennesima volta come l’altro riuscisse sempre e comunque a torreggiare su tutti i presenti, nonostante fosse seduto e perfino lievemente chino verso di lui; «tu hai, permettimi di dirtelo, questa maledetta tendenza a _buttarti_ in mezzo a qualsiasi situazione pericolosa senza pensare a quali rischi vai incontro».

«E nessuno di noi vuole di nuovo l’ennesima lotta infinita per la scelta del futuro capo del Fianna, vero Kilian?» Braèndan riprese la parola con il solito sorriso calmo e sereno, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo su ciascuno dei fian presenti. Era consuetudine che alla morte del condottiero del Fianna sorgessero i cosiddetti _problemi di successione_ : secondo la legge il comando sarebbe dovuto passare di padre in figlio ma ormai erano anni che perfino l’Ard Rì trovava difficoltà a far rispettare quella tradizione senza mettersi contro ad una buona parte dell’esercito.

Il caso di Kilian ò Bhraonàin era stato forse l’unica eccezione negli ultimi cinquant’anni di storia: Bhraonàin era stato così tanto benvoluto dai soldati del Fianna che proporre l’elezione a loro capo del figlio non era sembrato poi così poco saggio. Nonostante questo e nonostante l’ottimo lavoro che a detta di tutti l’uomo stava facendo, seguendo le orme del padre e portando avanti gli obbiettivi che si era imposto, Kilian aveva avuto – continuava ad avere, in realtà – diverse opposizioni all’interno del Fianna. Nulla di diverso da quanto tutti si aspettavano, certo, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che quei contrasti interni continuassero a pesare fin troppo.

«No di certo. La prossima volta vedrò di fare più attenzione» Kilian si esibì in quello che forse voleva essere un sorriso rassicurante ma che in realtà finì per assomigliare decisamente più ad un ghigno sarcastico.

«Questo è _esattamente_ quello che dici ogni volta» Keeran replicò con un tono di voce lievemente più duro di quanto avesse voluto, salvo poi regalare all’altro un’amichevole – e _decisa_ – pacca sulla spalla.

Dopo aver seguito quello scambio di battute Connor riportò la propria attenzione su Braèndan, non potendo fare a meno di apprezzare tra sé e sé il precedente tentativo dell’Ard Rì di _sottintendere_ in modo apparentemente disinteressato quella che di certo doveva essere una delle sue preoccupazioni più pressanti.

Si distrasse da quegli istanti di riflessione solo nell’avvertire uno sguardo piuttosto insistente fisso su di sé: dalla parte opposta del tavolo Kilian lo osservava con ben poca discrezione, fingendo nel contempo di essere molto interessato al muro alle sue spalle. Il capo del Fianca rimase in silenzio ancora qualche secondo, prima di rendersi conto che continuare a fissarlo di certo non gli avrebbe portato le risposte che cercava.

«Braèndan?» non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di elaborare una domanda completa: un vago gesto della mano verso di lui e lo sguardo ancora fisso sulla figura di Connor bastarono all’Ard Rì per capire che cosa Kilian volesse sapere.

«Lui è Connor ò Dálaigh. Diciamo che senza di lui probabilmente non mi avresti ritrovato tutto intero» Braèndan sorrise brevemente in direzione di Connor, che da parte sua si limitò a ricambiare quel sorriso con un lieve cenno del capo e a distogliere lo sguardo, riportandolo sul proprio piatto.

«Lui ha--» Kilian dovette riflettere qualche istante sulle parole del re prima di arrivare a capire che cosa esattamente fosse sottinteso in esse; «sei uscito di nuovo da solo? Per Lugh, sei più testardo di un mulo, Braèndan!»

Connor si interessò a quelle parole soltanto in parte, prendendo mentalmente nota del comportamento a tratti quasi _paterno_ che il comandante del Fianna teneva nei confronti del suo re e tornando a riflettere su quanto sapeva riguardo a quest’ultimo.

Anche per la successione dell’Ard Rì valeva la stessa tradizione che sarebbe dovuta essere legge per il comandante del Fianna, con la sola eccezione che nel primo caso la suddetta legge veniva di solito rispettata: Breandán Mac Ruadh era l‘ultimo discendente della famiglia che ormai da quasi un secolo governava l’Ulaidh.

Suo padre aveva regnato per oltre vent’anni ristabilendo, grazie all’aiuto del padre di Kilian, l’ordine in quello che per anni era stato un regno cruentamente diviso tra le lotte intestine, l’ambizione e la sete di dominio dei popoli a loro confinanti. Avevano combattuto insieme contro i razziatori del Chonnacht e i predoni del Laighean, avevano ricacciato indietro più e più volte i pirati che da sempre sbarcavano sulle loro coste uccidendo uomini, donne e bambini e depredandone i villaggi e alla fine erano riusciti a riportare una certa stabilità nel regno.

Cormac Mac Ruadh aveva avuto tre mogli ma non era riuscito ad avere da nessuna di loro un erede: i soli figli che aveva concepito erano nati già morti o deceduti qualche settimana più tardi fino a dare inizio alle voci, particolarmente forti tra il popolo, che quella fosse una sorta di maledizione scesa sulla famiglia reale.

Quando ormai aveva perso la speranza la sua ultima moglie, Sibéal, era rimasta incinta e dopo nove mesi aveva dato alla luce l’erede al trono dell’Ulster, Braèndan. Molti avevano dubitato di quella sorta di _miracolo_ che era avvenuto proprio nel momento peggiore, quando ormai Cormac era anziano e stanco, e in quel modo si era sparsa la voce che Braèndan fosse in realtà figlio di Dagda, il _potente padre_ dei Tuatha Dé Danann, gli spiriti dei primi abitanti dell’Eire che ancora la abitavano, nascosti nel sottosuolo.

Connor non aveva mai creduto a storie del genere e quasi faticava a considerare vera perfino l’esistenza di quegli esseri tanto declamati dai druidi e dai bardi, dunque l’idea che un dio potesse congiungersi con una mortale per generare un figlio gli era sempre sembrata piuttosto azzardata.

In quel momento però, nel vedere come il sorriso di Braèndan brillasse quasi di luce propria e come lui stesso fosse circondato di qualcosa di invisibile e allo stesso tempo talmente presente da non poter essere ignorato, si ritrovò per qualche istante a dubitare delle convinzioni che da sempre erano sue.

In tutto il suo aspetto, a ben vedere, Braèndan aveva qualcosa di diverso da qualsiasi altra persona avesse mai incontrato, nonostante non ostentasse particolarmente la propria condizione – se non con il mantello a sette colori destinato al re dell’Ulaidh – e il suo capo fosse ornato solo da un semplice cerchio di bronzo. I capelli scuri e piuttosto lunghi ricadevano con _dolcezza_ sulle sue spalle e una barba non troppo folta gli scuriva appena la mascella, donandogli un’aria più adulta di quanto in realtà non fosse: Cormac Mac Ruadh era morto quando suo figlio era solo un bambino e al raggiungimento della maggiore età Braèndan aveva dovuto fare i conti con un trono e un regno da mandare avanti quasi senza la minima esperienza.

«Connor?» si riscosse nel sentire la voce dell’Ard Rì che lo richiamava, distolse lo sguardo da quel sorriso quasi ipnotico, riportandolo ad incontrare gli occhi dell’altro e aggrottando appena le sopracciglia in un tentativo di fargli capire che no, non lo stava affatto ascoltando.

Braèndan d’altra parte non sembrò curarsi affatto di quella disattenzione momentanea e con lo stesso sorriso di poco prima gli indicò con un cenno del capo la porta della sala: «mi accompagneresti fuori?»

Dopo un istante di silenzio – la decisione di scegliere proprio lui tra tutti i presenti nella sala lo stupiva  enormemente – Connor annuì, alzandosi e seguendolo fuori senza nemmeno sapere dove stessero andando. Sopra ogni altra cosa, più che altro, si interrogava sui motivi che spingevano Braèndan.

«Era tutto di tuo gradimento?» dopo pochi minuti si ritrovarono a camminare fianco a fianco in una parte dei giardini che Connor non aveva ancora mai visto e che da quanto riusciva a capire probabilmente non si trovavano poi molto lontani dalle stanze che gli erano state affidate; «anche la compagnia?»

«Sono stato onorato del tuo invito» mormorò a bassa voce con un’espressione lievemente impacciata: non aveva la minima idea di quale fosse il comportamento adatto da tenere con un re ma era piuttosto sicuro che risultare ingrato non fosse tra le scelte più sagge.

«Non c’è bisogno di essere così formali, Connor» e il sorriso che l’altro gli rivolse riuscì a convincerlo che davvero non gli importava dei modi e delle parole che avrebbe dovuto usare con lui. D’altra parte Connor era più grande di lui e nonostante la sua posizione non riusciva a fare altro che considerarlo davvero un ragazzino. Un re, certo, ma pur sempre un ragazzino.

«Il cibo era ottimo, la compagnia rumorosa» con la schiettezza che solitamente lo caratterizzava borbottò quelle parole quasi tra sé e sé, continuando a camminare ed evitando di incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro.

«Ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso? Per quanto siano soltanto una piccola parte del Fianna si tratta sempre di soldati. Eppure senza di loro saremmo persi e probabilmente l’Ulster nemmeno esisterebbe» Braèndan sussurrò quell’ultima frase con aria meditabonda, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco; «ma non è di questo che intendevo parlare».

«Di cosa, allora?» domandò Connor senza nemmeno porsi il problema di tornare ad utilizzare un atteggiamento degno della presenza dell’Ard Rì.

«Dicono che Macha abbia dato alla luce i suoi figli proprio in questo punto» Connor aggrottò appena la fronte, voltandosi verso l’altro con aria incerta e ricercando il suo sguardo: tutti conoscevano la leggenda della fondazione della città, di come la donna dei Tuatha Dé Danann, costretta ad affrontare una gara di corsa con i cavalli del re pur essendo incinta, avesse vinto e poi partorito due gemelli, e allo stesso modo tutti conoscevano la _prima_ apparizione della donna e la conseguente fondazione della città ma Connor non riusciva a capire cosa questo potesse c’entrare con loro.

Braèndan rimase in silenzio ancora qualche istante – silenzio che Connor rispettò nonostante il desiderio crescente di chiedere spiegazioni – prima di ricominciare a parlare: «quando ero piccolo mio padre mi portava spesso qui. Diceva sempre che siamo legati a doppio filo ad Emain Macha: nasciamo e moriamo qui, tra le sue braccia. Non mi sono mai allontanato da qui, sai? Non più di qualche lega di distanza».

Connor ancora non capiva dove Braèndan volesse arrivare ma nonostante questo rimase in silenzio, ascoltando rispettosamente tutto quello che l’altro aveva da dire; «per me è difficile pensare a qualcosa di lontano da qui ma di certo deve essere lo stesso anche per te e per il luogo da dove provieni. Vorrei chiederti come mai hai deciso di venire ad Emain Macha».

Evitò di soffermarsi a riflettere su come potesse l’altro essere a conoscenza della sua provenienza – avrebbe potuto in effetti abitare in qualcuno dei villaggi vicini ad Emain Macha ma Braèndan non aveva minimamente preso in considerazione quell’ipotesti –, limitandosi ad annuire a quelle parole, decidendo in quell’esatto istante di essere sincero e di dare all’Ard Rì la vera motivazione del suo viaggio: «non mi andava di diventare Connor il contadino, figlio di Dálaigh il contadino, nipote di Ferdiad il contadino e via dicendo».

Braèndan si esibì di nuovo in quella risata che sembrava avere qualcosa di diverso da qualsiasi altro suono avesse mai udito prima, sfilandosi dal capo quel cerchio di bronzo che rappresentava tutto il suo potere e passandosi la mano tra i capelli; «è esattamente quello che ho sempre voluto dire a mio padre».

«E per quale motivo?» si rivolse a lui con quella domanda spontanea, senza nemmeno pensare che forse avrebbe potuto risultare inappropriata per un re; «voglio dire..»

«So che probabilmente è difficile da capire ma ti assicuro che ogni mia parola è assolutamente vera» Braèndan si limitò a rispondergli in quel modo quasi enigmatico, prima di tornare al discorso di poco prima: «quindi sei venuto qui per..?»

«Mi stai chiedendo se sono venuto qui per non fare nulla e approfittare dell’ospitalità del primo che--»

«Non volevo dire questo, Connor» di nuovo quella risata leggera che ebbe il potere di irritarlo più di quanto non avrebbe voluto ammettere: sembrava che Braèndan si prendesse gioco costantemente di lui e questa cosa non gli piaceva nemmeno un po’; «volevo solo dire che qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare per ora puoi tranquillamente rimanere qui. E di non farti problemi la prossima volta che verrai ufficialmente invitato ad un banchetto: sei mio ospite».

Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita Connor si ritrovò letteralmente senza parole: dischiuse le labbra, cercando in tutti i modi qualcosa di sensato da dire, riuscendo infine a borbottare qualcosa di simile ad una sorta di ringraziamento. Braèndan al contrario sorrise, prima di comunicargli di dover proprio andare – qualcosa come un colloquio privato con Kilian, o il cielo solo sapeva cosa –, augurargli un buon riposo e scappare via.

 

Dall’altra parte della città, vicino al punto presso il quale il re aveva comandato di allestire gli alloggi invernali per i soldati del Fianna, Finnian fissava il tetto della Téte Brecc, ormai rassegnato a dormire poco o niente anche quella notte.

Il pensiero di essere stato alloggiato – solo rispetto a tutti gli altri – proprio nella sala delle armi di Emain Macha, in quanto braccio destro di Kilian, lo fece sorridere nel buio: tutti lo consideravano la seconda persona più influente all’interno del Fianna ma nessuno sapeva quanto quella definizione si addicesse più a Keeran che a lui.

Certo, Finnian era un ottimo soldato, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, freddo e razionale al punto giusto tanto da risultare l’esatto opposto di Kilian e in teoria proprio per questo perfetto come braccio destro.

Il carattere impulsivo, infervorato e  _bruciante_ non caratterizzava solo Kilian: da quando erano entrati a far parte del Fianna Keeran aveva stretto un legame molto più che forte con Kilian, finendo per diventare e per considerarsi esattamente come fratelli di sangue.

A volte era perfino doloroso vederli così uniti, così legati. Era difficile stare a guardare, in disparte, quando si capivano con un solo sguardo, quando scoppiavano a ridere senza un motivo, quando finivano per fare a botte come due bambini per strada, in mezzo alla terra e al fango. Quando di comune accordo finivano per tentare di corteggiare qualsiasi contadina o popolana che capitasse sotto tiro – e questo poi faceva male più di ogni altra cosa.

«’Nian, non dormi?» la voce assonnata di Keeran e quel mormorio da qualche parte contro la sua spalla nuda lo fecero sorridere di nuovo mentre in un gesto ormai spontaneo circondava il corpo dell’altro con le proprie braccia, facendolo sistemare meglio contro di sé. Come ogni notte da-- sempre, ormai, da quando Finnian riusciva a ricordarsi, Keeran era venuto dopo qualche ora ad infilarsi nel suo letto per dormire insieme a lui e questa era l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di non prestare troppa attenzione a quella sorta di gelosia latente: qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere, qualsiasi persona potesse incontrare o interessargli, _Keeran era suo_.

«Non stai dormendo nemmeno tu» sussurrò con una punta di divertimento nella voce, voltando appena il viso di lato e premendo dolcemente le labbra sullo zigomo dell’altro uomo.

Keeran mugolò qualcosa di difficile comprensione, qualcosa che però suonava terribilmente come un « _io stavo dormendo ma tu mi guardi così e mi disturbi_ » e Finnian in tutta risposta lasciò scivolare le labbra sulla sua guancia e più giù, fino al mento, mormorando uno « _scusami_ » subito dopo, direttamente contro la pelle del suo collo.

«.. Sta’ zitto» Keeran si tirò a sedere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli lunghi e scompigliandoli ulteriormente, mettendo in risalto quell’unica ciocca più chiara, stranamente quasi bianca, che spiccava già normalmente tra i suoi capelli scuri; «tanto ormai non dormo più».

Si voltò verso di lui, premendo il palmo della mano destra sul suo petto e chinandosi a ricercare le sue labbra in quel modo quasi famelico che Finnian adorava, spostando la mano libera tra i riccioli scuri dell’altro e sistemandosi meglio su di lui, tra le sue gambe, sorridendo di quel sospiro sfuggito dalle labbra di Finnian.

«Giuro che ti sveglierò più spesso, allora» quest’ultimo gli concesse giusto qualche istante per assaporare quell’apparente vittoria, prima di ribaltare le posizioni con un movimento del bacino e farlo finire sotto di sé, chinandosi a sua volta per riprendere possesso delle labbra dell’altro.

Qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere, Keeran sarebbe sempre stato suo.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Aodhàn!» la voce di Keeran risuonò da qualche parte vicino a Kilian, il quale si limitò a fissarlo con aria sempre più confusa - nel frattempo l'altro aveva assunto un'espressione così arcigna da farlo perfino preoccupare - fino a sbottare un «si può sapere che cosa diamine sta succedendo?»  
> «Quello è--» cercò di spiegare Finnian, salvo poi essere interrotto una seconda volta da Keeran; «quello è mio fratello!»

«Avanti, Finnian! Non avrai paura di me?» Kilian sorrise nel voltarsi ad osservare con attenzione il centro dello spiazzo erboso dove il Fianna si stava allenando e attorno al quale si affollavano ormai diversi abitanti di Emain Macha, specialmente donne e bambini, incuriositi da quello spettacolo insolito che interrompeva in parte quella fredda mattina.

Mancavano pochi giorni a Samhain e il freddo cominciava a diventare davvero penetrante, ma nonostante questo Finnian si stagliava a petto nudo in mezzo al campo di fronte a Keeran che invece aveva avuto la decenza di coprirsi almeno un poco. D’altra parte era comune conoscenza quanto Finnian soffrisse il caldo, e se passare ore e ore a combattere sotto lo sguardo vigile di Kilian contribuiva a scaldare tutti loro, questo effetto non poteva che essere _quadruplicato_ su di lui; «non vedi che si è congelato, Keeran?»

La voce di Kilian attraversò tutto il campo fino ad arrivare alle orecchie di Finnian che in tutta risposta si esibì in un minuscolo sorriso, rimanendo completamente immobile e limitandosi a parare quei pochi colpi che l’altro gli riservava tanto per provare a smuoverlo, senza mai attaccare in risposta.

Ci vollero ancora parecchi minuti prima che si decidesse a contrattaccare, approfittando di quel singolo istante di distrazione che aveva colto Keeran: passò velocemente la daga dalla mano destra alla sinistra, scartando di lato e sferrando un colpo al braccio dell’altro; Keeran si mosse immediatamente per evitare il colpo che aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio, lasciandosi sfuggire poi una risata spontanea: «ti conosco troppo bene, Finnian!»

«Allora evita di distrarti a guardare le ragazze, Keeran» sogghignò nuovamente l’altro in tutta risposta, lo sguardo fisso sul compagno, il respiro irregolare; «sono sicuro che così riuscirai a colpirmi almeno una volta».

Kilian scosse la testa imbastendo una finta espressione sconsolata, continuando ad osservare i due fronteggiarsi ormai attorniati non solo dagli abitanti di Emain Macha ma anche da diversi altri soldati del Fianna.

Guardare Keeran e Finnian combattere offriva sempre uno spettacolo più che entusiasmante: entrambi sembravano danzare più che combattere, al centro degli arabeschi che le lame delle daghe formavano, lasciando intravedere anni e anni di pratica, di esercizio e di disciplina; ogni movimento era fluido ed esprimeva perfettamente la continuazione del precedente, ogni affondo era effettuato in modo da arrivare a colpire esattamente il punto del bersaglio, ogni affondo veniva evitato come se l’altro conoscesse già ogni possibile mossa del compagno.

Il che effettivamente poteva anche essere la pura e semplice verità: in fondo Keeran e Finnian si conoscevano ormai da quasi sedici inverni, da quando, ancora giovani, erano entrati nel Fianna a servizio del padre di Kilian. Insieme a lui avevano superato le due prove di ammissione che rappresentavano l’unico ostacolo posto alla possibilità di diventare fian e insieme a lui avevano continuato ad allenarsi sotto il comando di Bhraonàin, fino ad arrivare a sostenerlo quando suo padre era morto e a diventare i membri del clan di Kilian; clan che attualmente guidava l’intera forza del Fianna.

«Cominci a stancarti, vero Finnian?» Keeran ansimò quelle parole nell’unico istante che si era concesso per riprendere fiato, abbandonando la daga a terra e inclinando appena il busto, portando entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia. Le lunghe ciocche di capelli scuri nascondevano il viso del compagno, ma Finnian avrebbe potuto vedere perfino ad occhi chiusi il sorriso che in quel momento stava increspando le labbra di Keeran. Era un sorriso diverso da quelli che lo caratterizzavano di solito, un sorriso diverso da quei sogghigni, da quelle smorfie a volte irate a volte divertite che nonostante tutto Finnian trovava splendide. In fondo appartenevano a Keeran come qualsiasi altra parte di lui, qualsiasi altro suo aspetto. Ed era difficile non amare ogni singola cosa presente in lui.

In tutta risposta Finnian si limitò a lasciar cadere a sua volta la daga a terra, passandosi una mano tra i capelli in un gesto che avrebbe dovuto dimostrare la sua apparente intenzione a cessare il combattimento; Keeran sorrise, prendendo quel gesto come un segno di resa e gettando la daga sul terreno.

Finnian attese di nuovo il primo istante di distrazione di Keeran prima di compiere quello che aveva intenzione di fare già da qualche istante: scattò verso l’altro senza lasciargli la possibilità di scostarsi, atterrandolo sul terreno e bloccandolo sotto di lui, tenendolo fermo in qualche modo.

«’Nian, questo non vale» sibilò Keeran da qualche parte vicino all’orecchio dell’altro, prima di morderlo con forza in un punto imprecisato tra il collo e la clavicola.

«Non vale perché sono io. Se fossimo in guerra saresti già morto» rispose serenamente Finnian, irrigidendosi istintivamente a quel morso ma senza comunque lasciare la presa su di lui.

Da qualche parte alle loro spalle si udì la voce di un bambino chiamare il nome di Keeran. Finnian si voltò automaticamente, ricercando la figura del ragazzino tra la folla che ormai li attorniava, giusto in tempo per sentirlo dire: «ma tu non sei quello che chiamano Keeran delle Cento Vittime, vero? Quello ti ha battuto, non è possibile».

Quella sorta di infantile accusa fece arrossire di rabbia Keeran e nel contempo scoppiare a ridere Finnian; mezzo secondo più tardi, complice un movimento di bacino piuttosto azzardato, Keeran si ritrovò sopra al compagno, di nuovo il solito ghigno dipinto sulle labbra e le mani a bloccare a terra le spalle di Finnian; «dicevamo?»

«Quando avete finito di fare i bambini..» la risata di Kilian si fece subito udire, lasciando intendere lo scarso livello di serietà di quelle parole; difatti entrambi presero quella frase come una semplice provocazione ed ovviamente non le diedero peso, continuando a lottare – questa volta sulla terra, tra il fango e l’erba – per ottenere anche il più piccolo vantaggio sull’altro.

Kilian scosse la testa con un’espressione che rasentava il disperato, percorrendo il resto del campo con ampie falcate fino a piantarsi davanti la fian che era appena giunta sul luogo; salutò Noirin Mano Forte con un sorriso e una pacca sulla spalla, assicurandosi di chiederle come avesse passato i mesi tra Bealtaine e Samhain con il suo clan prima di domandargli quali notizie portasse. Noirin ní Dàlaigh era l’unica donna guerriera presente nel Fianna da quando Kilian aveva preso il comando e la prima degli ultimi vent’anni: quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta durante una delle prime selezioni dei nuovi guerrieri aveva avuto seri dubbi sul senso della sua decisione, probabilmente a causa dell’aspetto non esattamente _forte_ della donna. Non era né particolarmente alta né particolarmente robusta, anzi: dava l’impressione di poter essere mandata a terra con un semplice gesto della mano; fortuna che quella era, esattamente, soltanto un’impressione. Kilian e Keeran avevano imparato a loro spese quanto picchiasse duro quella donna e, dopo aver superato egregiamente entrambe le prove – molto più di quanto avessero fatto molti altri aspiranti – la decisione di prenderla nel Fianna non era stata poi così difficile.

«Sono arrivati gli aspiranti fian, Kilian» rispose Noirin aprendosi in un sorriso e indicando una quindicina di giovani che attendevano, alcuni con aria trepidante altri con un’espressione leggermente più ansiosa, ai margini del campo.

Quella era solo il primo di una lunga serie di gruppi di ‘reclute’ che si sarebbero presentati nei giorni a venire e al solo pensiero Kilian già si sentiva terribilmente stanco; prese un respiro profondo, scacciando quella sensazione di spossatezza che già da qualche giorno avvertiva senza motivo, prima di armarsi del migliore sorriso e raggiungere quelli che, era certo, un giorno sarebbero stati nuovi ottimi membri del Fianna.

«Dunque..» cominciò con un tono abbastanza amichevole, lo sguardo che vagava indistintamente da un estremo all’altro del gruppo; «sono sicuro che non ci sia bisogno di presentarmi e che tutti voi sappiate già chi sono io».

Avvertì dei mormorii indistinti all’interno di quello scarno gruppo di persone ma non perse tempo a cercare di capire che cosa stessero dicendo, certo com’era di sapere già di cosa stessero parlando: d’altra parte i sussurri che lo seguivano erano gli stessi da sempre, da quando aveva memoria e riusciva a ricordare.

Come intorno a quella dell’Ard Rì anche intorno alla sua nascita erano nate diverse dicerie: suo padre era sparito tutto ad un tratto – mentre svernava con i suoi guerrieri presso la dimora di un nobile del Chonnacht – senza lasciare alcuna traccia e dopo nove mesi, quando ormai sia i suoi soldati sia l’Ard Rì avevano perso le speranze di rivederlo, Bhraonàin era tornato indietro con un figlio che diceva essere suo.

Alcuni erano certi che Kilian fosse figlio di una prostituta, altri semplicemente di una donna della quale Bhraonàin si era innamorato, ma la maggior parte si dichiarava convinta che la madre di Kilian non fosse altri che la Mórrígan, la Grande Regina, dea della guerra, delle battaglie e della violenza.

Molti trovavano conferma di questo fatto nel vedere combattere Kilian: nella foga della battaglia i suoi occhi, normalmente verdi, assumevano una colorazione cremisi, colore che per tradizione veniva attribuito proprio alla Dea; e la stessa furia che lo coglieva in quelle occasioni sembrava essergli ispirata direttamente da lei. Vi era una sostanziale differenza, difficile da non notare, tra il comportamento di Kilian in battaglia e al di fuori di essa: nel combattere perdeva ogni traccia di gentilezza, di umanità e per essere sinceri soltanto gli uomini a lui più vicini non finivano per essere terrorizzati dalla furia che lasciava uscire in quelle occasioni.

Qualcuno giurava perfino di aver visto un corvo dagli occhi rossi seguirlo in ogni singola battaglia o combattimento, e appollaiarsi su qualsiasi ramo, sporgenza o superficie disponibile in attesa della vittoria di Kilian – che da quando era capo del Fianna non aveva mai perso un solo scontro – per poi cibarsi unicamente delle sue vittime.

Dal canto suo Kilian non aveva mai dato ascolto a nessuna di quelle voci e suo padre non aveva mai voluto parlare di chi lo avesse generato, così si limitava a lasciare che il resto dell’Ulaidh parlasse senza smentire o confermare quelle voci, tutto sommato orgoglioso che si parlasse di lui come figlio di una dea.

«Allora» si schiarì di nuovo la voce, riportando il silenzio tra i ragazzi e rivolgendo loro un sorriso che sarebbe dovuto risultare rassicurante; «appurato che sapete davvero chi sono.. vi chiederò una volta sola se siete certi di affrontare le due prove per entrare a far parte del Fianna. Una volta che avrete accettato non tollererò nessun passo in dietro. Non ho tempo da perdere» sogghignò tra sé e sé nel pronunciare quelle parole che in realtà non avevano alcun fondo di verità: avrebbe tranquillamente potuto perdere quel poco tempo che avrebbe dovuto concedere a chi si fosse _momentaneamente spaventato_ , ma aveva notato che generalmente risultava più produttivo spaventarli un po’ all’inizio.

C’era stato un tempo in cui l’unica caratteristica richiesta per entrare nel Fianna era semplicemente l’essere disposti a morire per l’Ulaidh, essere disposti a lasciare qualsiasi cosa per fare parte di un unico grande organismo, di un unico grande _essere_ al servizio dell’Ulaidh.

Quel tempo era finito quando le incursioni e gli attacchi da parte dei popoli confinanti erano diventati sempre più precisi, sempre più organizzati: servivano soldati addestrati a difendere il regno, non semplici contadini che non avevano mai preso in mano una lancia o ladri che avevano come unica alternativa alla morte quella di unirsi al Fianna.

Quel tempo era finito quando anni prima erano state istituite due prove per garantire le reali capacità degli aspiranti soldati; e di certo non si poteva dire che il superamento di esse fosse un criterio poco efficace per una scelta accurata dei nuovi fian.

Dopo qualche istante – una volta certo che tutti avessero recepito esattamente le sue parole – Kilian proseguì verso il centro del campo, lanciando nel contempo uno sguardo distratto verso Keeran e Finnian che ancora si stavano accapigliando a terra; «fatela finita, voi due, o sarò costretto a liberare Bran e Sceolan».

Entrambi parvero immediatamente aver perso qualsiasi desiderio di continuare a lottare e qualcuno tra le fila degli altri soldati osò perfino tossicchiare una mezza risata: se c’era una sola cosa più spaventosa di Kilian in battaglia, quella era la prontezza e l’efficacia con la quale i suoi due _giganteschi_ cani eseguivano gli ordini. Avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per difendere il loro padrone e sembravano perfino _capire_ quando Kilian parlava loro a tal punto che l’ennesima tra le tante voci che riguardavano il _rígfénnid_ sosteneva proprio che Bran e Sceolan non fossero animali ma esseri umani trasformati per una qualche ragione in cani. Qualunque fosse la verità, era risaputo quanto fosse decisamente meglio non far arrabbiare Kilian in presenza dei due cani.

Una volta placati gli ultimi mormorii tra i fian, Kilian si rivolse nuovamente al folto gruppo di aspiranti soldati; tese un braccio ad indicare un punto alla sua destra, in prossimità dei primi radi alberi che delimitavano la zona e che allontanandosi si facevano sempre più fitti, fino a diventare una vera e propria foresta.

«Chi di voi vuole essere il primo?» attese qualche secondo prima di fingere di non averlo nemmeno chiesto ed afferrare per un braccio uno dei ragazzi che stavano in prima fila; «tu, come ti chiami?»

«Cathal» rispose il giovane uomo, impedendo che qualsiasi traccia di nervosismo o agitazione trasparissero dalla sua voce – particolare che piacque molto a Kilian.

«Splendido. Sarai tu a cominciare» soggiunse immediatamente, lasciando la presa sul braccio dell’altro e tornando a rivolgere il proprio sguardo su tutti gli aspiranti fian; «in questa prova dovrete dimostrare la vostra velocità, la vostra capacità di equilibrio e la vostra agilità. Cathal e tutti voi dietro, legatevi i capelli in una treccia».

Dal primo all’ultimo tutti i ragazzi presenti obbedirono a quell’ordine e quando fu certo che tutti avessero eseguito quell’unico comando, Kilian riprese a parlare: «dovrete entrare nella foresta e riuscire ad uscirne dall’altra parte senza farvi raggiungere dai fian che vi staranno inseguendo. Se spezzerete un singolo ramoscello sotto i vostri piedi, se anche la più minuscola foglia si impiglierà nella treccia, non considererò la prova superata».

Il ripetere per l’ennesima volta il contenuto le due prove era parte di un rituale che andava avanti dalla creazione delle due prove stesse, tanto quanto la reazione dei nuovi aspiranti fian: non esisteva persona in tutto l’Ulaidh ormai, dai bambini più piccoli ai vecchi, che non sapesse perfettamente in cosa esse consistessero.

A quelle parole un mormorio attonito percorse il gruppo di giovani, ma Kilian si limitò ad ignorarlo, continuando a parlare: «se sarete riusciti a concludere la prima parte della prova dovrete comunque affrontare il seguito: dovrete saltare un ramo all’altezza della vostra fronte, passare sotto ad un ramo all’altezza del vostro ginocchio ed infine, sempre in corsa, togliervi una spina dalla pianta del piede senza rallentare minimamente».

Il mormorio crebbe fino a quando Kilian non fu costretto ad emettere un lungo, basso fischio per farli tacere; «se una sola parte di questa prova non verrà portata a termine, verrete scartati».

La seconda prova consisteva nel rimanere in una buca alta fino al petto e, solo con uno scudo, proteggersi dai colpi di lancia di nove esperti soldati del Fian; se il ragazzo veniva ferito, la prova non era stata superata. Quella era probabilmente la meno impegnativa delle due e di conseguenza anche la meno interessante: Kilian decise di trarre tutto il divertimento possibile dalla prima, conscio dell’attenzione e della severità di cui più tardi avrebbe dovuto ammantarsi.

Mentre era occupato ad osservare con una sorta di malcelato divertimento uno dei ragazzi tentare di superare la prima prova – e fallire miseramente, visto il modo in cui era appena inciampato in una radice e caduto a terra – una mano sulla sua spalla in un movimento improvviso lo costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo e a rivolgerlo subito sulla figura di Finnian e sull'espressione indecifrabile che aveva assunto; «Kilian, c'è un--».

«Aodhàn!» la voce di Keeran risuonò da qualche parte vicino a Kilian, il quale si limitò a fissarlo con aria sempre più confusa – perché nel frattempo l'altro aveva assunto un'espressione così arcigna da farlo leggermente preoccupare – fino a sbottare un « _si può sapere che cosa diamine sta succedendo?_ »

«Quello è--» cercò di spiegare Finnian, salvo poi essere interrotto una seconda volta da Keeran; «quello è mio fratello!»

Per un istante Kilian temette che l'altro si stesse riferendo al ragazzo di cui più o meno tutto il Fianna stava ridendo in quel momento. Poi si accorse che l'indice dell'amico puntava da tutt'altra parte; rivolse lo sguardo verso le ultime file del folto gruppo di ragazzi, scorgendo una figura tutto sommato simile a Keeran che li osservava con uno sguardo quasi colpevole; «tuo fratello? Non mi hai mai detto di avere un fratello!»

«Quello è Aodhàn, il fratello minore» Keeran era completamente impegnato a tentare di fulminare con lo sguardo il fratello, così per quell’unica volta a Finnian fu concesso di finire una frase; «lui e Keeran sono i figli della seconda moglie del padre. Poi c’è Dónall, il maggiore».

«E tu come diavolo fai a sapere tutte queste-- hai _due_ fratelli e non mi hai mai detto nulla?» Kilian si voltò in direzione dell’amico con un’espressione che rasentava l’incredulo.

«Non c’era bisogno di farlo. Loro per me non sono nulla» Keeran ringhiò quell’ultima frase alzando volontariamente la voce, tanto da riuscire a farsi sentire anche da Aodhàn. Dal canto suo Finnian rimase in disparte, come suo solito, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro quasi stanco: Keeran non parlava mai della sua famiglia e perfino quelle poche volte in cui succedeva sembrava sempre farlo malvolentieri; le uniche cose di cui era a conoscenza riguardavano la composizione della sua famiglia e il fatto che i loro rapporti fossero piuttosto complicati.

«Non fare lo scontroso come al solito, Keeran» un secondo sospiro sconsolato sfuggì dalle labbra di Finnian nell’udire la frase che il rígfénnid aveva appena rivolto a Keeran: Kilian aveva davvero poco da rimproverare all’altro, visto e considerato il modo totalmente schietto e senza tatto che lui stesso aveva di rapportarsi con gli altri. Non lo faceva volontariamente, certo, in fondo era davvero troppo _buono_ per fare una cosa del genere, ma rimaneva il fatto che con lui era praticamente impossibile avere una conversazione riguardante un qualsiasi tema _delicato._

Ed era ovvio che l’improvvisa comparsa del fratello di Keeran fosse un tema molto più che delicato.

«Non sto facendo nulla del genere, Kilian» Keeran ribadì il concetto con forse fin troppa convinzione – di certo quel tono di voce, quel secondo ringhio non erano il modo migliore per rispondere all’altro – tanto che Kilian si voltò di nuovo ad osservarlo con un’espressione corrucciata.

«Hai idea del perché sia qui, Keeran?» Finnian si decise ad intervenire per interrompere quello scambio di battute che avrebbe facilmente potuto portare a conseguenze ben poco piacevoli per tutti i presenti: il rapporto tra Kilian e Keeran era profondo e coinvolgeva molto più di quanto entrambi lasciassero vedere e una semplice discussione tra di loro poteva raggiungere un livello di toni e frasi tale da lasciarli infuriati per giorni interi.

Con gli anni Finnian aveva imparato ad evitare quei momenti, introducendosi spesso nelle loro discussioni e cercando di cambiare argomento o di risolvere con un minimo di razionalità e freddezza qualsiasi cosa fosse il motivo del litigio. A volte però quel compito risultava più difficile del previsto e il risultato positivo non era poi così scontato.

«Assolutamente no, ma credimi: non ci metterò molto a farmelo dire» Finnian si accorse di aver posto la domanda sbagliata quando ormai era troppo tardi: l’istante successivo Keeran si era già precipitato a passo di marcia in direzione del fratello, fino ad afferrarlo bruscamente per un braccio e a trascinarlo con altrettanta poca grazia nel punto in cui ancora attendevano immobili gli altri due.

«Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui?» sibilò Keeran chinandosi appena sul fratello e assumendo un’aria che Finnian riuscì a definire soltanto _minacciosa_. In tutta risposta Aodhàn si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo a terra, quasi non riuscisse a sostenere quell’espressione – ipotesi che in fondo nessuno trovava poi così assurda.

«N-nostro padre ha.. ha deciso che devo entrare anche io nel Fianna» mormorò con qualche incertezza, ancora senza avere il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo da terra.

Keeran sibilò un’imprecazione tra i denti, lasciando andare di scatto il polso dell’altro e passandosi una mano tra i capelli con aria nervosa. Era frustrante, era dannatamente frustrante ritrovarselo davanti e sapere perfettamente di non poter fare nulla per mandarlo via ed evitare che la sua vita fosse rovinata di nuovo dalla stessa persona. Se Aodhàn fosse venuto di sua spontanea iniziativa sarebbe stato semplice rimandarlo a casa, ma se quello che diceva era vero – e non aveva il minimo dubbio che fosse così, vista la congenita incapacità di mentire che lo caratterizzava – ed era il loro stesso padre a volere l’entrata di Aodhàn nel Fianna c’era ben poco che Keeran potesse fare.

D’altra parte l’ultima volta che aveva osato opporsi al volere di Diarmaid questi l’aveva praticamente cacciato di casa, tanto da costringerlo a non provare mai più a fare una cosa del genere; e allo stesso modo quando gli aveva _ordinato_ di unirsi al Fianna, Keeran non aveva fatto altro che chinare il capo e obbedire.

A dire la verità quella decisione non era stata presa completamente contro la sua volontà: l’idea di allontanarsi da casa, da suo padre, da suo fratello e da _quell’altro_ non gli risultava affatto spiacevole e pochi giorni dopo essere diventato a tutti gli effetti un fian aveva deciso tra sé e sé che quella era stata una delle sue scelte migliori.

Aveva passato così tanto tempo lontano da casa che ormai faceva quasi fatica perfino a ricordare i motivi per cui lui e Aodhàn avevano cominciato a.. certo, giusto. Non c’era un motivo preciso, no, da nessuna delle due parti e questo Keeran lo sapeva perfettamente, anche se probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

Era stato difficile competere con un _fratello_ – ma lui non era davvero suo fratello, no, e non lo sarebbe mai stato – come Dònall, da sempre il preferito del padre, da sempre il migliore in qualsiasi cosa e quello a cui più di tutti la forte autorità di Aonghas sembrava non pesare minimamente. Keeran aveva sempre avuto problemi ad obbedire al padre, al contrario di Dònall, non aveva mai accettato qualsiasi cosa questi dicesse come vera e perfetta, e questo probabilmente l’aveva portato esattamente dov’era ora, lontano dalla sua famiglia, certo di non essere ormai niente più che un nome per loro e tutto sommato nemmeno troppo dispiaciuto per questo.

Sua madre, Deirdre, era morta dando alla luce Aodhàn quando lui era ancora un bambino: aveva impiegato tempo a realizzare che non poteva dare la colpa di quella terribile morte a suo fratello, ma questo non aveva impedito che dentro di lui rimanesse un velo di amarezza a ricoprire qualsiasi pensiero riguardasse Aodhàn.

Perfino questo aveva contribuito ad alimentare il disprezzo che ora provava, forte e bruciante dentro di sè, per il resto della sua famiglia: quando suo fratello aveva cominciato ad essere in grado di intendere e di volere Keeran aveva scelto di trattarlo esattamente come Dònall aveva trattato lui, con superiorità e disprezzo, facendolo sentire inadatto, facendolo _risultare_ perfino più inadatto di quanto era stato lui agli occhi di loro padre.

«Ho i miei seri dubbi che ci riuscirai» sibilò con voluta cattiveria in direzione di Aodhàn che come unica risposta distolse di nuovo lo sguardo che aveva osato sollevare sul viso del fratello, tormentandosi nervosamente le mani.

L’infanzia di Keeran l’aveva spinto a cercare indipendenza, ad allontanarsi con piacere dalla sua famiglia, l’aveva fatto diventare più forte, più consapevole, più sicuro; lo stesso trattamento su Aodhàn non aveva portato alle stesse conseguenze ma al loro esatto opposto: era insicuro, titubante e spaventato alla sola idea di poter deludere il padre e scatenare per questo una sua reazione negativa. L’unica certezza che custodiva dentro di sé era di essere inferiore non solo a Dònal e a Keeran ma perfino a qualsiasi altro suo coetaneo.

«Keeran, vedi di smetterla ora» Kilian intervenne prima che Finnian riuscisse a prevedere quelle parole e di conseguenza a trattenerlo, ma sorprendentemente l’oggetto delle attenzioni di entrambi non sembrò reagire in modo troppo brusco a quel richiamo.

In compenso Aodhàn si azzardò a rivolgere uno sguardo che sapeva quasi di gratitudine a Kilian, il quale si limitò a sorridere amichevolmente e ad esordire con un « _d’accordo, penso che potremmo cominciare dalla seconda prova_ »; richiamò con un fischio una decina di soldati del Fianna, facendo segno loro di raggiungere l’estremità orientale del campo, dalla parte opposta rispetto all’inizio della foresta, prima di percorrere ad ampie falcate i pochi metri che lo separavano da quel punto.

Bastarono solo un paio di parole per lasciare il comando e il giudizio della prima prova nelle mani di Noirin – Kilian rivolse per un secondo un pensiero dispiaciuto e un piccolo augurio a tutti i giovani che avrebbero dovuto essere valutati da lei –: era certo che avrebbe fatto un lavoro eccellente mentre lui, Keeran e Finnian si occupavano di quella inattesa novità.

Pochi istanti più tardi Aodhàn si ritrovava – con un’espressione ben poco convinta e uno scudo decisamente più grosso di lui tra le mani – all’interno di quella maledetta buca, assediato dall’altro da quella decina di fian che ai suoi occhi apparivano perfino più grossi del normale. O forse era colpa della sua attuale altezza al di sotto della superficie terrena; rimaneva il fatto che non si sentiva per niente certo di poterli affrontare così tranquillamente.

Il primo colpo lo colse completamente alla sprovvista ma fortunatamente la lama della daga scivolò sullo scudo, finendo per ferirlo solo di striscio da qualche parte sul braccio nudo; avvertì la scarica di dolore come qualcosa di distante, certo che fin troppo presto ne sarebbe arrivata una seconda e poi una terza.

Al quarto colpo, parato in qualche fortuito modo – probabilmente opera di una qualsiasi entità superiore, visto il modo totalmente sconclusionato in cui aveva sollevato lo scudo sopra la propria testa per difendersi in un tentativo che Kilian non poté far altro che giudicare insensato – le lame delle daghe dei nove soldati cominciarono ad arrivare sempre più vicino al suo corpo, fino a tradursi in una serie di dolorosi tagli sulla parte alta del suo corpo.

«Dai, Keeran, smettila. È tuo fratello, lascialo provare» ma a quel punto pareva chiaro a tutti che Aodhàn non sarebbe riuscito a superare una qualsiasi prova del genere nemmeno con l’aiuto di tutti i Túatha Dé Danann.

«Si sta mettendo in ridicolo. _Mi_ sta mettendo in ridicolo» sibilò in tutta risposta Keeran, lo sguardo a dir poco truce fisso sul fratello; Kilian però non volle sentire ragioni e si limitò a battergli la mano sulla schiena un paio di volte e ad esclamare allegramente un « _ti concedo il permesso di fare quello che vuoi a chiunque stia ridendo di te_ »; a quelle parole qualsiasi persona nel raggio di trenta metri smise improvvisamente di interessarsi ad Aodhàn.

Ad un certo punto però perfino Kilian si sentì costretto ad ammettere la sostanziale inutilità di continuare in quel modo: dopo quelle che gli parvero ore di sofferenza ma che probabilmente non dovevano essere durate più di qualche minuto, Aodhàn avvertì con sollievo la voce di Kilian ordinare agli altri di smettere. Un istante più tardi si ritrovava fuori dalla buca senza nemmeno sapere come ci fosse arrivato o chi lo avesse tirato fuori, inginocchiato sul terreno, una mano a tenersi il braccio più colpito.

Sollevò lo sguardo nello scorgere una figura in piedi davanti a sé, fino ad incontrare l'espressione _spaventosamente_ neutra di Keeran. Sapeva esattamente quello che significava quell'espressione e d'altra parte non si era mai aspettato niente di diverso. Era preparato a quello sguardo, ma per qualche strano motivo aveva creduto che almeno quella volta suo fratello avrebbe potuto comportarsi con meno cattiveria del solito con lui.

Niente di più sbagliato, certo; «non avresti nemmeno dovuto provarci. Tornatene a casa»; Aodhàn rimase a terra, in silenzio, ad osservare con stanchezza e rassegnazione i soldati del Fianna – quello che lui non sarebbe mai stato – allontanarsi da quel punto.

 

Nelle successive tre ore Kilian, occupato a tenere ben rigida la disciplina dei soldati e a continuare sia la selezione dei giovani sia l'allenamento, si dimenticò quasi totalmente di Aodhàn, ricacciandolo in un angolo remoto della sua mente come se fosse una semplice informazione riguardante Keeran. In fondo non era certo il primo ragazzo che veniva scartato alle selezioni del Fianna e dal modo in cui Keeran l'aveva trattato – un giorno poi avrebbe scoperto il perché, era certo di poterlo convincere a parlare – era molto probabile che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
Camminava in silenzio per le strade di Emain Macha, diretto alla Cróeb Ruad dove Braèndan lo stava aspettando per una qualche discussione bellica della quale ora, impegnato a fissare con un sorriso ammiccante una giovane ragazza, non ricordava nemmeno l’argomento quando una voce alle sue spalle richiamò la sua attenzione.

Si voltò immediatamente per capire di chi si trattasse e fu con malcelata sorpresa che si ritrovò davanti agli occhi proprio Aodhàn; «se stai cercando Keeran non ho idea di dove possa essere, mi dispiace».

«N-no, io cercavo.. te» il suo stupore non fece altro che aumentare a quelle parole che decisamente non si aspettava –  e da qualche parte dentro di sè non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi senza un apparente motivo su quell'aria spaurita che aveva assunto l'altro. Sembrava quasi un uccellino piccolo e tremante e la cosa lo sconvolgeva non poco: non era certo abituato a vedere uomini comportarsi in quel modo.

«Per quale motivo?» rispose forse un po’ troppo bruscamente, visto il modo in cui Aodhàn aveva abbassato immediatamente lo sguardo a terra, di nuovo estremamente spaventato; «voglio dire.. hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Io.. io vorrei sostenere di nuovo le due prove» mormorò piano l’altro, lo sguardo sempre teso ad evitarlo.

«E perché? Senti, non è che mi diverta a dirlo, ma sappiamo tutti e due che non le passerai neanche riprovandoci altre dieci volte» con tutta la volontà di cui era fornito Kilian tentò di non risultare troppo scortese, ma come sempre la sua schiettezza e il suo scarso tatto prevalsero su tutto il resto.

Sospirò piano nel vederlo tremare e si ritrovò stranamente a non sapere cosa dire; per la prima volta da quando aveva scoperto l’esistenza di Aodhàn si soffermò ad osservarlo seriamente: la somiglianza con il fratello in effetti era piuttosto evidente, tanto che anche lui aveva quella strana ciocca di capelli bianchi che spiccava tremendamente tanto tra i suoi capelli, e a dire la verità l’unica differenza palese tra i due era la totale mancanza di barba sul viso del più giovane. Kilian accompagnò quel pensiero con una sorta di sbuffo mentale, aggiungendo all’elenco di motivi per cui Aodhàn era totalmente inadatto per entrare a fare parte del Fianna anche quest’ultimo motivo: _uno sbarbatello_ , nonostante l’età. Proprio a lui doveva capitare?

«Non posso.. non posso tornare _a mani vuote_. Mio padre mi caccerebbe di casa senza pensarci due volte» a quelle parole mormorate con un filo di voce Kilian aggrottò le sopracciglia, riflettendo su come quella descrizione di Aonghas corrispondesse perfettamente all’idea che si era fatto di lui a partire dalle parole di Keeran. Non aveva mai provato simpatia per quell’uomo, nonostante non l’avesse mai conosciuto, proprio per il modo in cui aveva trattato il suo migliore amico e ora.. ora si ritrovava davanti alla stessa situazione, solo trasportata sul minore dei fratelli.

Era stato fortunato ad avere un padre come Bhraonàin: per quanto fosse severo – in fondo era sempre il comandante del Fianna, non ci si poteva aspettare qualcosa di diverso da lui – l’aveva sempre sostenuto e amato. Crescere un figlio da solo, inoltre, senza una madre e una moglie comportava un grande peso: questo Kilian l’aveva sempre saputo.

Sapere di essere stato così fortunato e al tempo stesso essere in contatto con una – due, da qualche ora – persone che invece avevano avuto un destino completamente opposto contribuiva a fargli abbassare la guardia e a fargli guardare con altri occhi il giovane che aveva davanti.

«Capisci che non posso farti entrare nel Fianna? Faresti uccidere te stesso e chi ti sta attorno al primo scontro. Senza contare che se dopo la tua esibizione di oggi diventassi un fian, dovrei cominciare ad arruolare storpi e ciechi» ma fu nel momento in cui vide quella maledetta espressione _distrutta_ comparire sul viso dell’altro che si rese conto di non avere il coraggio di rimandarlo davvero a casa. Di costringerlo a subire quello che già Keeran aveva sopportato; «d’accordo. Non posso farti entrare, lo capisci questo, vero?»

Aspettò di vedere l’altro annuire piano prima di continuare il discorso, le braccia incrociate al petto e una smorfia rassegnata dipinta sul volto: «per ora.. per ora puoi rimanere qui. Non diremo niente né a tuo padre né a Keeran perché sospetto che non ne sarebbe particolarmente felice. Poi vedremo cosa fare di te. D’accordo?»

Si aspettava una risposta affermativa, un ringraziamento, un semplice cenno in modo da fargli intendere la sua approvazione, tutto meno che quell’abbraccio – tanto improvviso quanto veloce – che si ritrovò a ricambiare un istante più tardi. Sorrise istintivamente nell’avvertire Aodhàn allacciare le braccia sottili al suo collo e nel passare in una carezza veloce la mano destra lungo la sua schiena decise che in fondo l’ultima decisione che aveva preso non era stata poi così stupida.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo poco meno di tre settimane Samhain era finalmente giunta, portandosi dietro l’eccitazione e i sussurri di Emain Macha che da mesi ormai non aspettava altro che l’arrivo del nuovo anno.

Dopo poco meno di tre settimane Samhain era finalmente giunta, portandosi dietro l’eccitazione e i sussurri di Emain Macha che da mesi ormai non aspettava altro che l’arrivo del nuovo anno.

Braèndan stava immobile davanti al fuoco, lo sguardo fisso sul falò che cresceva di minuto in minuto grazie al contributo dei numerosi ragazzi addetti a gettare nuova legna tra le fiamme. Il più giovane tra loro di certo non aveva visto più di nove inverni e l’età media degli altri non si discostava poi così tanto: Braèndan si ritrovò a pensare, come spesso accadeva, che se solo non fosse stato _chi era_ di certo sarebbe stato uno di loro.

Niente di più che un semplice ragazzo, ancora senza pretese e preoccupazioni, se non quella di stare insieme ai ragazzi della sua età. Niente di più complicato, niente di più difficile.

«A cosa pensi?» e invece sulle sue spalle gravava il peso di un intero regno, il peso del benessere della sua popolazione. Bisognava difendere la costa dai predoni del mare, le campagne dai razziatori di bestiame, amministrare la giustizia, risolvere ogni singola contesa che gli veniva sottoposta, sapere sempre quale fosse la scelta migliore, quale quella più saggia, quale quella da non seguire.

«Niente di importante» sussurrò in risposta a Connor, che si era fermato al suo fianco, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal fuoco che crepitava; «solo che il fuoco è perfino più grande di quello dell’anno scorso».

Connor si limitò ad annuire piano, grato che l’altro fosse troppo concentrato sul fuoco per badare a lui e al modo in cui non riusciva – nemmeno provandoci con tutte le sue forze – a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua figura. Il fuoco mandava riverberi rossastri sui lunghi capelli castani dell’altro, splendendo allo stesso tempo sugli ornamenti del suo mantello e sulle sue braccia scoperte, _sottili pallide e chiare_ , illuminando quasi di riflesso anche lui. Di riflesso: il riflesso dello splendore di Braèndan, certo, non quello del fuoco.

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quasi impercettibile che però fu abbastanza per far voltare l’Ard Rì in sua direzione; Connor distolse lo sguardo immediatamente, riportandolo sul fuoco e sulla figura ammantata appena entrata nella sua visuale e che sembrava dirigersi verso di loro. Vide Braèndan sorridere ad essa e il druido – vestito in quel modo era risultato piuttosto semplice riconoscerlo – avvicinarsi lentamente a loro.

«Aislinn» Braèndan sorrise, accogliendo in quel modo la figura che era avanzata fino a raggiungerli e Connor notò con sorpresa che l’Alto Druido, consigliere del Re nonché una delle figure più importanti di tutta Emain Macha era una donna.

«Braèndan» sorrise il druido di rimando, rivolgendo uno sguardo benevolo a Connor – sguardo per il quale nell’istante immediatamente successivo, egli riuscì a sentirsi quasi _nudo_ agli occhi della donna; «confido che tu abbia ascoltato le profezie che i Túatha Dé Danann ci hanno permesso di trarre, stasera».

«Buoni raccolti per le prossime sei lune, buona pesca, sicurezza del territorio grazie al nostro caro Kilian.. c’è altro, Connor?» sorpreso che Braèndan gli avesse rivolto la parola per una cosa del genere, davanti all’Alto Druido, per di più, Connor si limitò a schiarirsi la voce con un colpo di tosse e poi semplicemente scuotere la testa in segno di diniego.

«C’è altro, mio signore» intervenne la sacerdotessa, posando con delicatezza la mano destra sulla spalla dell’Ard Rì, il quale si limitò a rivolgerle uno sguardo stupito; «altro?» – «Ho creduto fosse meglio aspettare ad annunciarne pubblicamente il contenuto. Avrebbe potuto rovinare l’atmosfera di festa che vige stasera».

Braèndan aggrottò la fronte e, stando attento ad abbassare la voce per non farsi sentire da nessun altro, le chiese di raccontare ciò che i Túatha Dé Danann le avevano rivelato.

Aislinn lanciò un’occhiata piuttosto eloquente in direzione di Connor, ma vedendo che Braèndan non accennava a mandarlo via si rassegnò a dover parlare anche in presenza dello _straniero_ : «Un corvo mi ha parlato, mio signore, un corvo dagli occhi rossi. Mi ha ammonita di prestare estrema attenzione alle sue parole perché da esse sarebbe dipeso il destino della nostra terra. Si è posato sulla mia spalla e con voce di donna mi ha sussurrato che di nuovo altri popoli attentano alla stabilità dei nostri confini e che.. _suo figlio_ sarà la causa della morte di molti di noi. Se sarai abbastanza saggio da evitare questo pericolo il regno sarà saldo nelle tue mani per molti anni ancora».

Braèndan aveva completamente cambiato espressione, abbandonando qualsiasi apparenza di tranquillità e assumendo un’aria tanto concentrata quanto preoccupata: «figlio di..»

«Posso dirti con certezza che quella era la Morrigan. Riflettici, mio signore, e decideremo quali provvedimenti prendere» Aislinn salutò l’Ard Rì in quel modo, rivolgendo un secondo sguardo penetrante a Connor prima di sparire nell’oscurità della notte che ormai era calata da tempo.

«Mio.. Braèndan?» Connor tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione all’Ard Rì, prendendo nota per l’ennesima volta di quanto non solo gli ornamenti che indicavano il suo rango ma anche quell’espressione preoccupata e _adulta_ riuscissero a farlo sembrare più giovane di quanto già non fosse. Avrebbe potuto essere suo figlio, per la differenza di età che portavano. Avrebbe potuto. Ma non lo..

«So cosa stai pensando. So cosa pensa Aislinn» mormorò l’altro in un soffio, tornando apparentemente a concentrarsi sul fuoco che bruciava davanti a loro; «non ci sono molte persone che possono vantare di essere chiamati figli della Morrigan, anche solo secondo leggende di contadini. C’è una sola persona in tutto l’Ulster che non si è mai curata di smentire questa voce e non ha mai dato prova della falsità di.. non hai mai visto Kilian combattere in battaglia, il modo in cui cala sui nemici come se fosse _nato_ per quello, la scia di morte che si lascia dietro e quel corvo che, ti assicuro, _esiste davvero_ e..»

Connor lo interruppe nel bel mezzo della frase, posandogli senza nemmeno pensarci la mano sul braccio e ricercando il suo sguardo: «pensi che possa essere lui? Kilian ò Bhraonàin?»

«Te l’ho detto, è l’unico che..» ma Connor lo interruppe di nuovo, rafforzando la stretta e indurendo il tono della voce: «credi che possa davvero essere lui a distruggere l’Ulster, Braèndan?»

«Mi fido di Kilian, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Gli affiderei la mia stessa vita».

«Tienilo d’occhio, allora. Dì a quel Keeran che sta sempre con lui di tenerlo d’occhio e limitati a questo. Sei l’Ard Rì, non sei tenuto a spiegare a quel fian perché lo deve fare: inventati qualcosa e sarai coperto almeno da questo lato» Connor lo fissava dritto negli occhi, la mano destra a stringere con fermezza il suo braccio senza la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare fino a quando non si fosse dimostrato più calmo e meno angosciato. Braèndan rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso che, come al solito, ebbe l’unico effetto di stupire l’altro.

«Connor.. mi sentirò più sicuro da ogni punto di vista se accetterai di restare con me e continuerai a consigliarmi in questo modo».

«.. Io? Ma.. non era certo un consiglio così--» Braèndan lo interruppe, sorridendogli di nuovo e allontanandosi appena da lui; «era un consiglio utile. E sei il primo che mi parla schiettamente, e questo è ciò che mi serve davvero, più di ogni altra cosa. Qualsiasi altra persona dopo le mie parole si sarebbe profuso in scuse e rassicurazioni sulla sincerità di Kilian. Tu no».

Connor si morse distrattamente il labbro inferiore, aggrottando senza farci caso la fronte e riflettendo sul fatto che probabilmente per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita _quell’aspetto_ del suo carattere era risultato _d’aiuto_.

«Come desiderate».

«.. Connor».

«Come desideri».

 

Dalla parte opposta del falò Aodhan stava immobile, lo sguardo ammirato che tentava di seguire ogni singolo guizzo, ogni singolo scintillio delle fiamme di quel fuoco enorme – più grande di tutti quelli che aveva potuto vedere in tutta la sua vita –, le labbra appena dischiuse a donargli un’espressione chiaramente incantata.

«Non dovresti essere qui» la voce di Kilian alle sue spalle lo costrinse a voltarsi di scatto, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione colpevole e sorpresa; «i-io.. lo so, mi dispiace, volevo..»

«Se tuo fratello ti vedesse qui passeremmo entrambi dei giganteschi guai» mormorò l’altro passandogli distrattamente la mano lungo la schiena e sorridendo quasi nel vederlo arrossire.

Erano passate tre settimane e qualche giorno da quando Kilian aveva accettato la richiesta di Aodhan e nessuno dei due aveva trovato un’idea migliore di tenerlo nascosto per affrontare il problema. Aodhan era rimasto chiuso più o meno ogni giorno nelle stanze di Kilian, il quale aveva prospettato che quel nascondersi sarebbe durato ancora per qualche settimana, fino a qualche giorno dopo Samhain, quando Kilian avrebbe potuto tornare _a casa_ e, così aveva promesso, Aodhan sarebbe andato con lui. In quel modo suo padre avrebbe creduto che fosse davvero entrato a far parte del Fianna e suo fratello non avrebbe sospettato nulla.

Se Aodhan non si fosse fatto scoprire, ovviamente.

«Volevo solo.. solo vedere il falò..» mormorò quasi con vergogna quest’ultimo, rassicurato però in qualche modo dal sorriso sincero e bonario che era appena spuntato sulle labbra di Kilian.

«È bello, vero?»

Aodhan annuì piano, ricercando con la stessa timidezza di poco prima lo sguardo dell’altro, mormorando con un filo di voce un _è davvero bellissimo_ che riuscì a far sorridere ulteriormente il fian.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio ancora per un po’, senza che Kilian si decidesse a scostare la propria mano dalla schiena dell’altro. Aodhan avvertiva il palmo della mano dell’altro – palmo che rispetto alla sua figura minuta pareva gigantesco – passare lentamente lungo la sua schiena e senza sapere bene perché decise che quella sensazione e perfino il fatto di sentirsi così piccolo rispetto all’uomo _gli piacevano._ Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita il fatto che qualcuno fosse molto più grosso rispetto a lui non lo faceva sentire inferiore o in pericolo, anzi: da quando Kilian gli aveva concesso di stare con lui la sensazione preminente tra tutte era la sicurezza. E sentirsi al sicuro era qualcosa di nuovo ed estremamente bello.

«Penso che dovremmo andare, ora» la voce di Kilian interruppe i suoi pensieri e Aodhan annuì piano in tutta risposta, lanciando un ultimo sguardo ammirato al fuoco che ancora crepitava alle loro spalle, limitandosi poi a seguire in silenzio l’altro, tornando ad immergersi nei propri pensieri. Aprì bocca quando arrivarono a vedere la Téte Brecc – Kilian gli aveva raccontato pochi giorni prima che quella era tradizionalmente la sala dove i guerrieri riponevano le armi – probabilmente per ringraziarlo ancora una volta di quello che stava facendo per lui, ma Kilian fu più veloce e, facendogli cenno di non parlare, lo spinse con insolita fretta in una piccola zona d’ombra che la costruzione forniva.

Aodhan cercò lo sguardo di Kilian con espressione sorpresa, cercando di capire cosa esattamente stesse succedendo, ma l’espressione tesa e attenta dell’altro lo fece desistere dal porgli quella domanda.

«Keeran..» sentì distintamente la voce di suo fratello mormorare qualcosa in risposta a quel richiamo, prima di vedere lui e un’altra figura svoltare l’angolo. Vicini. Vicini. Troppo vicini. Tanto quanto lo erano lui e Kilian e..

«Ti vuoi muovere, Finnian?» l’altro proruppe in una risata divertita e profonda, dando modo ad Aodhan di riconoscerlo – oltre che dalla figura gigantesca del suo corpo che si stagliava nella notte, facendo sembrare quasi piccolo perfino suo fratello – come l’uomo che stava _sempre_ insieme a Keeran.

«Hai tutta questa fretta, Kee?» pur non riuscendo a vedere chiaramente nell’oscurità, Kilian era certo che Finnian stesse ghignando solo dal tono della sua voce e da quelle parole.

«Certo che sì, dannazione. Ti ho dovuto guardare tutta la sera senza poterti _toccare_ nemmeno una volta e..» vide la figura di Finnian avvicinarsi a suo fratello, prenderlo tra le braccia e—con tutta la buona volontà che riuscì a tirare fuori in quel momento, non riuscì comunque a trattenere un singulto sorpreso nel vedere i due baciarsi.

«Shh..» mormorò Finnian direttamente contro le labbra di Keeran, mentre questi gli allacciava le braccia al collo, premendosi contro il suo corpo; «non sei nelle condizioni di lamentarti. Hai passato la serata a corteggiare otto ragazze diverse. Non sai cos’ho passato».

La risata di Keeran, chiara e limpida, giunse alle orecchie di Aodhan, ormai completamente sconvolto da quello che stava accadendo proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Che c’è, Finnian, sei forse geloso?» rise ancora da qualche parte contro le labbra dell’altro, osservandolo però con uno sguardo che di divertito aveva ben poco.

«Io? Neanche un po’» commentò l’altro in un sussurro, stringendo con più forza Keeran a sé avanzando di qualche passo, avvicinandosi – con estrema preoccupazione di Aodhan – a dove lui e Kilian erano ancora nascosti.

«Mh-mh..» si sforzò di guardare da un’altra parte quando suo fratello decise di voler prendere in mano le redini del gioco e prese ad indietreggiare finendo con la schiena premuta contro il muro della Téte Brecc, la mano destra infilata tra i ricci scuri di Finnian. Si sforzò di voltare lo sguardo quando si baciarono di nuovo, troppo vicini perché potesse fingere di non vedere _quello che stava vedendo_.

Kilian sollevò piano il braccio destro, senza fare rumore, premendo con delicatezza il palmo della propria mano sulla bocca di Aodhan, impedendogli di fare rumore. Erano solo a pochi centimetri di distanza e perfino il più piccolo rumore avrebbe potuto farli scoprire, e Kilian davvero non voleva nemmeno provare ad immaginare come avrebbe reagito Keeran ad una cosa del genere. Decisamente non ci teneva.

«Andiamo dentro..» sentì suo fratello mormorare quelle parole in un sussurro spezzato, e lo vide distintamente guardare l’altro con un’espressione che mai in tutta la vita gli aveva visto in viso. Finnian annuì piano, quasi con dolcezza, accarezzandogli il viso con la punta delle dita e baciandolo di nuovo, prima di scostarsi appena.

«Vai. Io ti raggiungo subito».

«Non metterci troppo, ‘Nian» per qualche istante Finnian rimase immobile ad osservare la figura dell’altro che si allontanava di qualche passo nell’ombra, prima di sparire all’interno dell’edificio; poi si voltò con calma, facendo un paio di passi verso di loro. Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, Aodhan fu certo che il suo cuore si fosse fermato.

«Non ci sarò sempre io a distrarlo, Kilian» con estrema sorpresa di Aodhan, Kilian proruppe in una risata divertita, uscendo dal cono d’ombra e regalando all’altro una pacca sulla schiena piuttosto forte.

«Grazie per averlo fatto, Finnian».

«Sto parlando sul serio, Kilian. Se hai fatto una cosa del genere avrai sicuramente i tuoi buoni motivi e sai meglio di me che non è mia intenzione metterli in discussione. Fai quello che vuoi ma non farti scoprire da Keeran. Sospetto che reagirebbe molto peggio di quanto sia io che te immaginiamo».

«Lo so, lo so» Kilian sorrise brevemente e da qualche parte dentro Aodhan si rinnovò il senso di colpa che lo assaliva al pensiero di stare mettendo a rischio anche Kilian. Ancora non riusciva a credere che davvero l’altro avesse accettato di aiutarlo, di correre il rischio di mettersi contro il suo migliore amico per.. per lui. Per una persona che conosceva appena, e per di più senza volere assolutamente nulla in cambio.

Aveva sentito parecchi racconti sul suo conto ma in nessuno di questi si faceva riferimento a quella _strana_ gentilezza, mascherata e nascosta dietro ai suoi modi un po’ rudi, e questo particolare riusciva ancora a stupirlo.

«Fai attenzione, Kilian, ti prego» mormorò ancora Finnian, prima di sparire a sua volta all’interno della Téte Brecc.

«Direi che ci conviene andare via. In fretta, possibilmente» soggiunse Kilian prima di avviarsi ad ampie falcate verso i propri alloggi, seguito in qualche modo da un arrancante Aodhan, ancora piuttosto sconvolto da quello a cui avevano appena assistito. In realtà quello che lo stupiva di più era il fatto che il comandante del Fianna non avesse fatto una piega nel vedere quei due fare.. _quelle cose_. Non sarebbe dovuto essere così, non..

«K-Kilian.. T-tu sapevi di-- e lui sapeva che--» si sforzò di contrastare il fiato corto dovuto a quella sorta di corsa improvvisata che era stato obbligato ad intraprendere per stare dietro all’altro, ma quelle parole sfuggirono comunque dalle sue labbra interrotte da un paio di tentativi di respiri profondi.

«Non preoccuparti: Finnian sa mantenere un segreto. Più che altro perché parla così poco che è difficile che vada a rivelare proprio quell’unica cosa che non deve dire» Aodhan si concesse un istante per ammirare quella risata divertita, mentre l’altro si accingeva ad aprire la porta delle proprie stanze, lasciandolo entrare, prima di riscuotersi e annaspare in cerca delle parole giuste da inserire in quella frase.

«M-ma quei-- hai _visto_ cosa stavano facendo!»

Kilian aggrottò la fronte con aria pensosa, prima di arrivare a capire di cosa l’altro stesse parlando e lasciarsi andare ad una seconda risata: «ah, _quello_! Ti sconvolge tanto?»

«U-un pochino» mormorò in tutta risposta Aodhan, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, lo sguardo fisso sulla figura del fian che si accingeva a spogliarsi degli abiti ormai pieni di polvere. Da quando Aodhan aveva messo piede in quelle stanze per la prima volta Kilian aveva insistito perché lui dormisse nel letto, limitandosi a stendere una delle coperte per terra e ad usare quella come giaciglio. Diceva di esserci abituato: in fondo dormiva sul terreno praticamente per sei mesi ogni anno e di certo non avrebbe permesso a lui di svegliarsi ogni mattina con la schiena a pezzi: l’ennesimo gesto a dimostrazione di quella gentilezza gratuita che ancora Aodhan faticava a credere possibile.

Lo osservò distrattamente spogliarsi, lasciando che il proprio sguardo corresse lungo le _enormi_ – e davvero la sua mente non riusciva a trovare un modo migliore per descriverle – spalle dell’altro, scivolasse lungo la sua schiena per poi risalire lungo le braccia a tracciare il profilo di ogni singolo evidente muscolo.

Arrossì di colpo quando Kilian decise di voltarsi, limitandosi a sperare che l’altro non avesse notato quello sguardo e chiedendosi soprattutto _per quale assurdo motivo_ fosse finito a guardarlo in quel modo.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio ancora per quelli che parvero interminabili minuti prima che Aodhan prendesse coraggio e si decidesse a chiedergli timidamente se a lui quei _comportamenti_ invece non dessero fastidio.

«Perché dovrebbero?» rispose l’altro con un sorriso, stendendosi sul fianco e contribuendo involontariamente ad aumentare in maniera esponenziale il rossore sul viso di Aodhan; «in fondo non fanno niente di male».

«Io non.. non lo definirei esattamente _niente di male_ ».

«E perché? Sono fian, non si sposerebbero comunque. Piuttosto che vederli lasciarsi alle spalle un figlio bastardo ad ogni villaggio, è meglio così» affermò con pragmatismo Kilian, alzando le spalle in un gesto noncurante. Il che non bastò comunque a convincere Aodhan, il quale si agitò nervosamente sul letto, volgendo lo sguardo altrove.

«Ma.. non lo so, non mi sembra.. giusto?» a quelle parole il fian si tirò a sedere, ricercando lo sguardo dell’altro con un’espressione insolitamente seria dipinta sul viso.

«Una volta ci siamo imbattuti in alcuni razziatori del Connaught piuttosto agguerriti. Ho visto Finnian continuare a combattere con una lancia infilata nel polpaccio solo perché Keeran era circondato da una decina di uomini, l’ho visto continuare a combattere come se niente fosse fino a ucciderli tutti e poi crollare a terra insieme a tuo fratello e avere ancora la forza di trascinarsi sopra di lui per difenderlo col proprio corpo» l’espressione che ancora regnava sul suo viso non permise ad Aodhan di distogliere lo sguardo, per quanto gran parte di lui in quel momento avrebbe disperatamente voluto farlo.

«Ho visto Keeran stare accanto a lui per i nove giorni successivi quando sembrava che quelle ferite sarebbero state _troppo_ per lui. Per nove interi giorni ha digiunato, per nove interi giorni non ha dormito, per nove interi giorni è rimasto seduto a terra, al fianco del letto di Finnian, rifiutandosi di andarsene da lì. Una volta superata la febbre e il momento più critico, quando Finnian ha cominciato a sentirsi meglio, tuo fratello ha passato ore ad insultarlo in ogni lingua conosciuta, dicendogli che se avesse fatto di nuovo una cosa così stupida e insensata _ci avrebbe pensato lui ad ucciderlo_ ».

«K-Kilian..» cercò di intervenire Aodhan, ma l’altro lo interruppe di nuovo, continuando a parlare con lo stesso tono di voce e la stessa identica espressione di poco prima.

«Quando tuo fratello si è unito al Fianna io, lui e Finnian siamo diventati immediatamente amici. A quei tempi mio padre era ancora vivo, ed era lui che si occupava di addestrarci quando ne aveva occasione. Un giorno mi accorsi di quello che stava succedendo tra quei due e corsi a dirlo a mio padre con le tue stesse identiche opinioni e-- mio padre sorrise e mi disse che sapeva perfettamente cosa c’era tra quei due. Mi disse che non dovevo fare l’errore di considerarlo sbagliato. Mi disse di fare attenzione al loro comportamento e cercare _nel profondo_ i motivi per considerarlo sbagliato» Kilian si concesse una pausa, prima di sistemarsi meglio in quello scomodo giaciglio, lo sguardo rivolto ormai al soffitto della stanza; «non ne ho mai trovati».

Aodhan rimase in silenzio, senza riuscire a stabilire che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, che cosa sarebbe riuscito a scacciare quella fastidiosa sensazione, quel suo sentirsi maledettamente _stupido_ in quel momento. Rimase in silenzio, stendendosi a sua volta sul letto senza fare rumore.

Quando ormai cominciò a pensare che Kilian fosse in qualche modo arrabbiato con lui, e se non arrabbiato, di certo deluso dai suoi pensieri – perché nonostante tutto Aodhan continuava a pensare quelle cose ed era certo che in qualche modo l’altro riuscisse a _carpire i suoi pensieri_ –, Kilian sussurrò il suo nome nell’oscurità della stanza.

«Prometti che rifletterai su quello che ti ho detto» Aodhan tentennò un singolo istante prima di annuire piano e mormorare un « _prometto_ ».

«Buonanotte, Aodhan» tutto sommato cominciava a fare abitudine a quella _vita_.

 


End file.
